Scrap writes and scrap ideas
by blondiespotandink
Summary: A collection of scrap writes from WiP stories and scrap ideas for future stories.
1. Chapter 1 - Trouble Is His Middle Name

This is a collection of ideas and scrap writes i have for stories that are WiP

* * *

This was inspired by two Disney crossover videos on YouTube (Trouble and My Heart Will Go On). Minnie is a rookie for BSI (British Secret Intelligence), and if Minnie is to keep her job, she must solve the case of McScrooge's murder. It won't be easy, and things only become more difficult when another spy, Mickey Mouse, uses his sexy tactics to throw her off track. XD Can Minnie solve the case and fight Mickey's tactics, or is she a failing spy falling in love?  
I plan this to be a romantic comedy. XD

One of the scenes i plan to use was from a similar movie; Mickey says Minnie's as sexy as hell then while sexily "hugging" her, he takes her car keys so he could use her car to get himself home. XD

Another one is when Minnie is assigned a mission at a bar. while she's getting ready Daisy teases her about how she can't wait to see that sexy as fuck brittish spy again (even though they all are British). When Minnie thinks she might be able to withstand Mickey's sexy tactics, she couldn't have been more wrong! Since she is showing a nice veiw of cleavage, Minnie decides to try to stay alone, but with Mickey's cleverness and quickness, she soon has hickeys on her breasts, and a flash drive full of secret info she got from Jessica Rabbit is stolen from her. Although Minnie is willing to admit she's head over heels for him, Mickey stubbornly believes he has no feelings for Minnie and his only interest in her is to help her and steal info from her if he can't/doesn't want to get it himself.

* * *

This is the scene(s) when Minnie is getting ready to go to the night club for her mission. And, of course, Mickey's there ;D.

Minnie reajusted the top part of her midnight plum dress so that a nice veiw of her cleavage was revealed. Normally she would have protested against the slutty appearance, but she had to look like she was a normal chick just getting a drink and a ride home - NO, she wasn't doing this in hopes to see that sexy as fuck spy called Mickey Mouse.  
The 18 year old female mouse snapped from her thoughts when her best friend Daisy slapped her petite - but attractive - butt. Minnie looked at her with an agitated face. "What was that for?!" Minnie asked exasperated. Daisy smirked and pulled out a small clutch from her travel bag, Minnie looked at it questioningly. "I believe it has everything you need in it to see that, sexy as hell British spy!" Daisy said that last part with a real dreamy expression. Minnie rolled her eyes and scoffed "Oh trust me, he has no interest in me whatsoever - except for stealing info from me, stealing my car keys, and stealing my thunder!" But Minnie took the purple and silver clutch anyway. When Minnie looked inside, she saw lipstick, a pistol, and... two condums. Fuchsia face- colored Minnie pulled them out and threw them at her weak with laughter friend. "DAISY! WHAT THE HECK?! WE AREN'T GOING TO HAVE AN AFFAIR!" Minnie shrieked in anger and embarrassment. Minnie looked in the mirror one last time, and brushed a thin strand of her bangs out her eye. "Don't let anyone in the house, don't trash the place, and no long distance fone calls while I'm gone - got it?" Daisy nodded, motioning that she understood, then Minnie left. When Daisy heard the front door close, she smirked. She figured Minnie wouldn't come home til an extra little while.

The bar smelled of heavy rum and cheap perfume, of which the deperate drunk women wore. Many of the men were lining up to the main stage drunk, and many of the women were desperately trying to get some attention. Minnie checked her watch. 'Just in time,' Minnie thought to herself. To stay in disguise, Minnie casually walked to the bar counter, not noticing a pair of deep grass green eyes watching her from across the bar.  
Mickey Mouse did not believe in seducing women, in fact, what he had done in the past to Minnie he had thought of as incredibly unacceptable - but, for some reason, - perhaps because she had told him she had THE hugest crush on him, in all of Great Britain - something in Mickey's mind told him it was alright to tease her a little bit. Besides, he wasn't USING or TRICKING her - it was just a funnier way to complete his missions, and it was much easier to get the secrets he wanted/needed that way.


	2. Chapter 2 - Their Starvation Games

A fanfic of my favorite book series (The Hunger Games) with a Disney twist! Rather than Katniss and her sister Prim, it's Mickey and his brother Oswald. Ortensia would parallel Gale, Minnie-Peeta, Daisy-Effie, Donald-Haymitch, Goofy-Katniss's mom, Julius Hail-Snow. And the plot is different. There is in fact still a love triangle but eventually Oswald and Ortensia get engaged, and Mickey is stubborn to admit his true feelings for Minnie. There are quite a few twists in this fanfic; Julius Hail plans to use the Starvation Games as a distraction/pawn to his real plans - to start another rebellion and take dictatorship over all of England! Can Mickey's cleverness and steel save the day?! A fanfic of my favorite book series (The Hunger Games) with a Disney twist! Rather than Katniss and her sister Prim, it's Mickey and his brother Oswald. Ortensia would parallel Gale, Minnie-Peeta, Daisy-Effie, Donald-Haymitch, Goofy-Katniss's mom, Julius Hail-Snow. And the plot is different. There is in fact still a love triangle but eventually Oswald and Ortensia get engaged, and Mickey is stubborn to admit his true feelings for Minnie. There are quite a few twists in this fanfic; Julius Hail plans to use the Starvation Games as a distraction/pawn to his real plans - to start another rebellion and take dictatorship over all of England! Can Mickey's cleverness and steel save the day?!

* * *

Scrap ideas to Their Starvation Games

* The Characters  
Katniss - Mickey  
Peeta - Minnie  
Gale - Ortensia  
Haymitch - Donald  
Effie - Daisy  
Mrs. Everdean - Goofy  
Prim - Oswald  
Rue - Max  
Snow - Julius Hail

* * *

This is the scene where Mickey wakes up on the train the first morning, on the way to the Capital (maybe I'll come up with something else later).

A ray of sunshine from the window blinds is what awakens me, and it takes a few blinks for my eyes to adjust to the light. I now remember that I'm on a train to the Capital, to meet Hail before I am thrown into an arena with a bunch of desperate, starving kids fighting for their lives. This is all sick - sicker than my mum before she died.

I hear voices from outside my room - it must be that, randomly skin painted Daisy, and Minnie, my partner. Minnie, it seems she wants to do this to defy the government rather than support her family. She has such silly ideas; overthrow the government?! Without a plan?! That hyper girl might be crazy - fore if she were sane she wouldn't even suggest such a stupid idea without a plan, plus with all the high tech weapons and higher power power than us, we wouldn't stand a chance. But, if we had plans and some self defense, perhaps we could overthrow yhis mess of a democratic monarchy.  
Before having to face breakfast with those two silly women, i take my first hot shower. The warm water feels good through my fur, and the jasmine-scented soap makes me feel squeeky clean. When I'm dressed in a black tee-shirt and khaki carpenter pants, I brace myself for Daisy's stupid talk of fashion for different body colors.


	3. Chapter 3 The Pink House In The Woods

Mickey never thought vampires were real, until one just happens to fall in love with him! Can Mickey escape the mistress Minnie and her pink little house, or has he been trapping himself through true love?

* * *

Alone, that's exactly how Mickey Mouse felt - along with a little scared,and a lot lost. "Ohhh! I just want to go home!" Mickey thought to himself. Down a dark ally he went, on this dark and stormy Monday night. Mickey was drenched in cold hard rain water, and hugged his thin athletic jacket tighter around him. Being lost from home made him feel terrible. It wasn't even worth the basketball tryouts; he made it to the team, but he hadn't expected Coach Pete to be so fat and lazy. He took the "shortcut" as coach Pete had suggested, but it only made 18 year old Mickey incredibly lost - not home sooner.  
But, it is what it is, and Mickey was just doing to have to work it out. Even if it would take a while... Mickey decided this time, he could lose his temper just a little bit. The young athlete kicked a nearby trash can before he slumped against the brick wall to his left, feeling desperate to get home to his godfather Goofy.


	4. Chapter 4 - Epic Mickey 3

The twin brothers have once again saved Wasteland from the Mad Doctor, but a new evil brews up quickly. The "Petes'" and a new villain, Malifecant (who somehow snuck into Wasteland) plan to take over both twins' worlds!  
Can the twins, and some unexpected help from some unexpected friends save the day?  
Note; in this story Oswald and Ortensia become "real" again

* * *

Idea Notes  
* Minnie posesses the power/spirit of the gaurdians and the green thingies (sprints i think), and Mickey posesses the power/spirit of the blot and ink

* the gang returns to the real world to stop Malifecant and the Petes from taking over; and Mickey and Minnie realize they truley love one another dearly

* perhaps Mickey and Oswald meet Minnie when they are caught in Goofy's abandoned gag shop by surprise by a bunch of screamworks (i need to play the game again, i forget everything) and Minnie is a mysterious hooded figure who saves them. when she pulls down the hood, Mickey reconizes her because she's the quiet girl at his college - she's always been extremely quiet and shy, even with her friends! (i want them to be able to reconize each other without acually knowing each other)

* Mickey is applying for a job when suddenly everything he sees looks black and white and he turns into an inky mess before he disappears into Wasteland

* * *

this is the beginning scene where Mickey's applying for a job and then returns to Wasteland

Mickey anxiously watched the manager look over his application. He did have a few degrees already (he was a very smart mouse), but those text books were getting expensive, and he needed a good job to pay for those. The hippie dog manager finally looked up at Mickey with an expression of boredom. "Are you, like, sure you like, wanna start your like, career in this like, field of, like, design?" asked the hippie manager. Mickey rolled his eyes at how many times the manager said "like", but nodded enthusiastically.  
"Yes sir, I'm positive" The hippie held out his hand for a shake. "Well, your ideas are like, off the chain dude! So, like, welcome to the team man!"  
Mickey ignored the hippie's slang and shook his hand happily. "Thank you sir! I won't disappoint you!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Winter Art

A piece inspired by a drive to my grandma's house. She lives near a lot of farmland, and I love light snow (except when it freezes my mum's car). Anyway, we'll just see where my heart - and my pencil(now keypad) take me. Please enjoy and please comment :)

* * *

Mickey felt the snow fall through his thick, dark as night black hair. He only grew more agitated when thousands of snow flakes fell on top of his parchment notebook. The inky drawing he was currently working on began to smear. Mickey growled in frustration "Arg! Stupid snow!"  
The subject of which the drawing was based on laughed, and walked to the artist. "Oh now Mickey, don't be so negative! Can't you see the beauty?" The subject giggled. Mickey began to gaze at the source of the giggle, eyes shining of pure unending love, admiration, and joy. "Nothing's as beautiful as you Minnie"  
Minnie looked up, and blushed when she caught her boyfriend's gaze. "Thank you," Minnie said as she smiled sheepishly. Her voice a whisper, as light as the falling snow.  
Minnie turned around to admire the snowy field landscape. She felt a sudden warmth around her small fragile figure, then realized Mickey had embraced her from behind. Minnie leaned back to indulge in the body heat of her lover. Not the biggest blizzard could blind the warmth of their love.  
They being together was their best piece of art ever.


End file.
